A Little Power Struggle Resolved By
by PassionPoet
Summary: Inspired by a line from Kiss Kiss Bang Bang...The team has had enough of Jack and Gwen's banter. It's about time they settled the angst that has been building and the team come up with the perfect solution-JackGwen ToshOwen Ianto/OC
1. Round 1

**This is set after Exit Wounds into a far future. Rhys has died, Torchwood had managed to find some way of bringing Tosh and Owen back, and Ianto and Jack have ended their relationship because Ianto had found someone who treats him better and sticks around.**

**This is an in-between teen rated fic and Mature. I'd suggest you'd be +14 and up to read, but if you believe you can handle it then please read on.**

**Please read and review letting me know what you think. This fic was inspired by a certain line in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, "she asked as she circled him, her eyes never leaving his, "If I land three punches you will tell me where you've been and who this Doctor is, is that right?"

"And if I can lock your arms behind your back we get into the mud pit and you have to feed Myfawny for a month."

"But if I keep you on the ground for at least ten seconds in the mud pit I get a raise and you stop prank phone calling Rick."

"And if I manage to keep _you_ on the ground for at least ten seconds Rick could kiss my arse, as can you by the way, the clothes come off and we naked wrestle in the mud pit for my personal pleasure," he said with amusement.

"And if I win that-"

"-Oh no, sweetie. I always win that," he smirked.

He wore his normal working pants and a white t-shirt. His muscles flexing as he covered his hands with the necessary straps. Jack couldn't help, but find the whole situation a turn-on and Gwen being the one he was in the situation with was even better. Not to mention what she was wearing made her look extremely sexy

She wore a tight black singlet and black sweatpants. Her hands each tied with similar straps for hand protection. There was a dark, mysterious, challenging ora that she gave off and Jack liked it. Her eyes were drawn to the muscles twitching on the gorgeous man in front of her. It was really a shame she had every intention of humiliating him in front of the entire team no matter how she felt for him. And no matter how she would have loved to straddle him to the ground and do absolutely naughty things to him.

Both were fuming with rage and desire, but neither would admit to it.

"Ten quid Jack wins," Owen whispered to Tosh as they and Ianto watched the CCTV from up above.

Jack and Gwen had managed to get themselves into another one of their famous 'sound like a married couple' filled fights. She was angry that he wouldn't tell her where he had gone when he found his Doctor and he was jealous that she managed to meet someone named Rick eight months after Rhys' death.

"My mum put me up to it. Nothing's official and I don't see how my love life concerns you anyway when you won't even tell us who you are," she argued.

"You know who I am and that's not the point-"

"-I think it bloody well is when you desert us for months, when I have to take charge and we're still wondering about this Doctor of yours…"

It went on for hours. The whole team were wondering when they would just shag and get it over with already. The sexual tension was only too obvious.

Ianto had managed to step in between them before Jack could lose his temper and Gwen would start fake crying. It was only then that he had an idea. It has always been a power struggle between the two and a suggestion made by Jack from awhile back seemed to pass through his mind. Ianto explained the rules to them both after setting up the area in a lower part of the Hub.

"Ianto, I'm not so sure," Jack started.

He wasn't actually keen on hurting Gwen. Hell, the thought sickened him.

"What? Scared I might take you down in front of your team, Captain?" She had that determined, stubborn look in her eye.

She couldn't help it. She wasn't so sure about it either, but after everything…If it meant answers and some rolling around with Jack Harkness on a matted floor, she actually didn't mind.

Ianto knew Jack couldn't resist especially when it was Gwen who was challenging him. Jack always loved a challenge. He contemplated her for a moment. She had that sexy obstinate look on her features, amusement in her tone. He smirked and looked to Ianto, "On second thought, I'm game if she is…."

"I don't know," Ianto started in the present time as he sat down with the popcorn and brought over the sodas, "She's got a lot of rage."

Jack and Gwen circled each other in the wrestling pit Ianto had set up. Next to that only a few inches away was a mud pit that Jack had insisted on. The room had only one exit which Owen of course made sure was locked.

"Owen, I'll take your bet, but I'll raise you. Twenty quid on Gwen," Tosh spoke.

"That's twenty quid out of your pocket. We all know that it's cute when Gwen challenges Jack, but really, she never wins and he's the one who taught her how to fight in the first place. She's got nothing."

"I still place my money on Gwen," said Tosh as she began chewing on a twizzler.

"Are we all ready down there?" Ianto asked on the loud speaker.

Both Jack and Gwen took their stand. Her arms raised, her hands fisted. Jack just smirked knowing that this was going to be better than the orgies he use to participate in the basement at little Manny Hickle's house when he was younger and those were some fun times

"Yeah, Ianto. Whenever you're ready," Jack didn't take his eyes off of her as a small leer also crept into her features.

"May I?" Owen asked as Ianto went to reach for the bell.

Ianto gave Tosh a quizative look as she replied, "He's been looking forward to this all week."

Ianto smiled at Owen and gestured toward the button of the bell and microphone, "Be my guest."

Owen spoke into the loud speaker, "All right kiddies, this is how it works. First sign of bloodshed, actually Jack can heal so, first sign of Gwen's bloodshed, we stop, but other than that feel free to grope, feel up, rip clothes, rip clothes completely off, lick, grind wherever, whenever, however you like. All right? On your mark, get set- DING DING DING"

Owen rang the bell and it was on.

Jack had underestimated how fast Gwen was. At the first sound of the bell she managed to jump and land a punch to the face.

Owen, Tosh and Ianto took to the scene immediately. They stood up and began cheering and yelling.

"Jack, I've got twenty on you. Lock her hands! Get her into the mud pit!" Owen yelled.

"That's right, Gwen!" Tosh surprised herself by yelling, but she was too intrigued not to, "Show him who's the boss!"

"Oh, Jack. She got you! Left, left, left!" Ianto yelled.

Jack had fallen as her hand made contact with his face, but ignored the sting. She moved to his right and began kicking him in the ribs.

"That was for getting me pregnant on my wedding day (another kick) That was for the time you set a lunch date with my mother…"

He pulled her ankle and she fell. He moved immediately hunching over her, but she wasn't having any of it. Grunting, she rolled them over so she was on top of him and went to hit him again, but his hands were gripping her wrists.

"You know I've always liked a woman who was on top of things," he gasped grappling her wrists tighter that she actually whimpered.

He maneuvered his legs so they flipped overhead. Gwen made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. He was on top of her again, but she managed to free her arms and was holding his wrists to keep from binding hers again.

"But then again I've always liked being on top of a woman especially one as pretty as you," he flirted.

His body was flush against hers, light sweat piercing over her brow as he purposely rocked against her. She glared at him her breath hot against his face.

"Snog! Snog! Snog! Snog!" Owen chanted.

"Gwen, what are you doing!? Get the hell out of there," Tosh made hand gestures.

"Twenty quid on Jack. My mind's made up," Ianto added.

He lay on top of her staring at her, delight and the inconvenient truth that she had nothing on him dancing through his mind. She could feel his groin pressing purposely around her legs.

"What's the matter Cooper? Can't take the heat-oof!"

Gwen head butt him breathing heavily and kneed him in the stomach. Jack fell back not so lightly. She stood up as Jack crouched on the floor holding his stomach. She managed to get a rib with another kick.

"That doesn't count as a punch," Ianto said into the speaker.

"How 'bout this then," Gwen grunted as she yelled and jumped on him elbowing his face into the ground with her arms.

"Ooh!"Tosh and Owen cringed as Jack's nose trickled light blood and he lay on the floor wheezing.

"That's acceptable," Ianto stated.

Gwen took a step back breathing deeply and admiring her work. Jack didn't get angry. The small blood dried quickly and he was up and on the prowl again. He smirked as an idea occurred. She was going to pay for that and he didn't care who was watching.

"You know I've always liked a man who could take a punch," Gwen started as they begun circling each other again, "Had enough yet?"

Jack's body was slicked now. She could see through the material of his drenched white shirt. He had a perfect eight pack. Gwen just wanted to run her hands all over him, but controlled those thoughts. Sweat glistened on her own chest and arms giving her an afterglow. Both their faces were red and the room had gotten extremely hotter since they first started.

His grin was wider as he came up with a response, "Who me? I can never get enough of you Cooper. No, with you I can just keep going all night long."

He was too quick that Gwen barely had any time to react. He moved forward and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. She back legged him in the groin as he gasped out in pain.

"Jack, stop whining and kick her arse," Ianto yelled.

"Mate, she just hit below the belt. That's got to be against the rules or something," Owen said.

"Not against the rules, but that doesn't count as a punch," Tosh stated, "It has to be with her hands. That was what was agreed. She got him twice now and he still hasn't managed to get her arms behind her back."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet," Owen spoke slowly.

Their eyes widened as they continued to watch what happened next.

Jack had recovered and wrapped his leg around her to steady her. Her back was to him as he attempted to control her frantic movements. Gwen struggled against him as she tried to push him away. He managed to block out the punches she attempted. Finally when the moment was right he grabbed both of her wrist holding them above her head with his left hand. She fought against him, but he gripped tighter. She was powerless and he only laughed.

"What kind of a name is Rick anyway?"

"At least it's his REAL name," she panted as trickles of wet sweat trickled down her face.

"Harsh," he answered, his right hand sliding over her stomach making little circles.

She tried to free her legs from the position he held her in, but he only tightened them around her. Her arms still remained overhead. He was teasing her until the right moment when he could get her hands behind her back. It never occurred to them that they were being watched. At the moment they felt like the only two people in the universe.

"You know, I'm amazed at how flexible you are. If I had known before we could have-"

"-In your dreams."

"Oh yes, Gwen," he didn't deny it as he whispered seductively, "Let me give you a preview of what I dream as you put it."

His hands moved higher brushing over her breasts.

Owen's mouth hung open, Tosh dropped the popcorn she was about to put into her mouth and Ianto's eyes widened and his hand held no control when he zoomed in on the action.

"Tosh," Owen spoke, "You sure as hell better be recording this."

Gwen tensed at his touch as he made circles over her chest. She groaned in frustration as she tried to free her hands and then let out a moan as his hands went full on to cup her breast through the material. His expert touch soothed her and she yearned.

He smirked as her nipples erected reacting to his touch and he wanted to just rip off her shirt and take her full in the mouth. To taste that sweet wet skin, but they weren't at that moment yet. They still had other unfinished business. Besides it would have been such a waste of mud pit.

She clenched her legs together to keep him from winning as hot breaths dragged across her neck. His tongue slipped inside her ear as he breathed along her skin, taunting her. Without realizing she actually arched into his hand almost encouragingly. God, she just wanted him and it was in that moment, without hesitation and without mercy he brought her arms down behind her back.

She cried out and fell to her knees.

Jack released her, smiling cockily and very pleased with himself. Gwen was on her hands and knees trying to inhale the much needed air from being in pain, struggling and completely aroused. Her hair hung over her face as she flung it back and stood up, her chest heaving.

Jack was in no better condition. He stood behind her, watching her almost hungrily. It took an enormous self control to stop doing what he was doing. He too was gasping as he ran his hand through his hair. His shirt completely soaked.

"I believe the score stands Jack 1 and Gwen 0," Jack stated finally catching his breath, "You know we can stop now before I disgrace you entirely. I'm giving you a chance."

Gwen defiantly stared at him and smirked, "You are so going to pay for that, Harkness."

Jack grinned knowing that she wouldn't back out, "Well, then I believe the mud pit is this way my lady."

They distanced themselves from each other as they walked slowly towards the mud pit staring each other down. They stood on opposite sides of it, their eyes threatening the other's to break the intensity of their stare as round two began.

* * *

**Next up Round 2 of this Gwen vs Jack fest. Please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Thanks :D**


	2. Round 2

**Hello. Just wanted to thank everyone for their fantastic reviews especially Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, 06shart, LadyGwen31291, reivers, Perfect Pirate Captain, Lazairahel, scousedancer, MythStar Black Dragon, Lutherian, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Kazz the 13****th****, starry eyed torchwood lover, littlemisspoppets, AnnaTW, Hubsquint, shadowxwolf, powderbluedevileyes, Angelus Draco, Section8grl, and HallowAvengence.**

**I believe after this, things are going to intensify considering…well please read on and find out lol **

* * *

Tosh started, "Did he just-"

"Oh yeah," Ianto answered just coming out of his shock.

"This is better than cable," Owen said excitedly hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation of Round 2.

Gwen and Jack faced each other, their gaze intense. Up until now it had all been amusing for the both of them, but Jack wanted to push Gwen. He wanted her to really want to hurt him, just so he could come back and stop her and maybe cop another feel in the process. He never would admit it out loud, but he loved when Gwen challenged him, loved it when she put herself right in his face and yelled defiantly at him. He loved it almost as much as he hated it. Jack knew Gwen was tough. He also knew that he could even consider her his equal, if not for his pride.

"I'm changing up the deal a little bit," he said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow in utter disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah. I want to raise the stakes," Jack said.

Tosh, Owen and Ianto leaned forward and listened very carefully.

"If you manage to keep me on the ground ten seconds three times I'll tell you about the Doctor, where I went and other parts of my history including Grey, my home and the time agency. You won't have to feed Myfawny, I'll give you that raise plus a bonus, Ricky boy can keep his reproductive organs and I'll donate some money to that charity you've been hounding me about for the past few days."

It was a price to pay, but he knew Gwen would not be able to resist a deal like that. And he knew she knew he knew she couldn't resist a deal like that. Gwen was so anxious for Jack to open up to her and tell her and her alone the things that he never told anyone else. The raise and getting out of feeding Myfawny were nice too, but she just wanted to know him more than anything. But this was almost too easy. He was handing her an opportunity on silver platter, but his eyes held mischief.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

He smirked and Gwen could have sworn she saw the devil dancing in his eyes, "If I manage to keep you on the ground for ten seconds two more times and only because I won Round 1, you have to feed Myfawny for three months instead of the already agreed one, you have to attend a lunch date with your mother and me, honestly you should spend some more time with her, she really is a lovely lady and…"he knew this one would finally get her temper going, "…for an entire month you can't argue or object to anything I say. You have to do what you're told without a question or comment."

Gwen folded her arms and pursed her lips, "And what does this doing everything I'm told to do by you consist of? And answer wisely, Jack."

"Just doing everything you're told. No arguments, disagreements, challenges."

"So, if the end of the world is occurring and you make a bad decision?"

"You keep your mouth quiet and let the world go to shit," it wasn't likely something like that would happen though.

"And what if it's a tie?"

"THEN we go to naked mud wrestling," he grinned.

Gwen thought for a moment about his last request if he won,"Jack, what are you getting at?"

"I'm trying to make a point, Gwen. I'm the boss. You are the second in command. You are supposed to follow my orders and not the other way around. If so we wouldn't be mud wrestling now would we? So if I tell you, for example, to come in wearing a French maid's outfit, I expect you to do it without objection," he knew it was working as a shade of hot red anger reached her face.

He would never do something like that to her. Not really, but he needed to stir her up, so rolling around in the mud pit would carry some more enjoyment. He needed to egg her on.

"And what makes you think, Jack, that I am the type of girl who would put up with such bullshit as that?" Gwen gritted her teeth.

She hated what he was implying. Hated that he was actually attempting to limit her. She was the one who took charge when he bloody took off without a moment's notice. And yeah, there were times when she did take charge, but NOW it bothered him? She wasn't having any of it.

"Gwen, like I said before. You don't have to agree. We could just do what we were doing before and that'd be it, but you still get Myfawny for a month."

And she wouldn't get the answers she so wanted. The thought of not being able to test and question him was boring though. She loved to get him going, playfully of course and she hated that he would enjoy her not being able to do that. She thought for a moment. The temptation was right there, but the consequences were made clear. She couldn't let it slip away.

"Fine," she stated.

"Sorry?" he pretended he didn't hear.

"Fine," she said loudly.

"Let the record show what Gwen and I have just agreed to," Jack said loudly so Ianto, Tosh and Owen could hear.

"She's dead," Owen stated simply.

Ianto spoke into the loud speaker, "Firmly noted. Jack Harkness has promised to sell his secrets; Gwen Cooper has promised to sell her soul."

"All right, all right. We know the deal. Can we get on with Round two?" Owen yelled.

"Your wish is my command. Round 2!-DING!" Ianto rang the bell and it was on.

"Better get out that French maid's dress," Jack laughed.

The only way to get to the other person was for someone to get into the mud pit. Neither was willing to be the first candidate. He continued to taunt her with words.

"How are you going to explain this to Rick?" he said in mock horror, "He isn't going to be too happy about this is he?"

"Drop dead."

"Been there, done that. You know now that I think about it I've always had this fantasy about-"

She cut him off before he could even go into detail. She was mad. The minute he put on the whole "I'm the boss so what I say goes attitude" she knew that this time would be unmerciful for him.

She leaned forward balancing herself, so she didn't fall into mud and went to hit him. He moved his head and she tried once more, but she missed again.

"Whoa, kitty's got claws," he smirked.

"Fuck off," she growled and spun to kick him, but he caught her leg.

"Hey! Language. It's not nice when a lady uses such foul language."

He twisted her leg and she flipped face first into mud. She picked her head up and spit dirt from her mouth as his laughter echoed throughout.

Gwen kicked his ankles and Jack yelped as he fell onto his back in the mud. She got on her hands and knees and gripped Jack's wrist pinning him to the ground, but Jack kneed her in the stomach and rolled them over trailing mud with them. Gwen fought against him and they followed in a dance of rolling and desperate kicks. The other fighting off their opponent's arms as they each tried to punch, pin, trap and hit the other.

"C'mon Jack baby, c'mon Jack baby!"Owen cheered.

"Gwen, c'mon. You've got more self control then that!"Tosh yelled.

"You know if you tilt your head to the side, it almost looked like they're having sex."

"I didn't pay good money for almost, Ianto," Owen practically growled as he continued to stare at the screen, "Rip her shirt off!"

Gwen spat dirt in his face. By this time they were both covered from head to toe. His only response was to slide her deeper into the pit as he leaned back running his hands up her thighs. This infuriated Gwen and she kicked him in the face knocking him back. She crawled from her position, so she was leaning over him breathing heavily.

"This is all a joke to you isn't it?" she growled her face covered in clay.

Before Jack could start to roll them into another fight for power Gwen stuck her nails into his stomach. Jack cried out as her fingertips ran red with small stains of blood. Her other hands held his back.

"One! Two! Three…"Ianto counted into the loud speaker.

"What's the matter, Jack? I thought you enjoyed skin on skin contact."

That line drove him mad as he purposely thrust towards her and her hand contact broke. He head butt her much like she did to him earlier. She ignored the stinging pain as she fell off of him. He made to get on top of her again, but she knocked him back yet again as hands tried to bind the other to the ground.

Both were slicked with sweat and mud and Jack couldn't help, but think how sexy she looked. As he tried to hold her he purposely took a lump full of mud and pounded it on her hair. She yelled out and he grinned.

She flipped them over with amazing force pinning his arm to the ground one final time. She had finally had enough. She did the one thing she could think of to get him to stop. This man was immortal and as she grew more tired, he only grew stronger. She knew of no weakness except...well if he could, so could she.

So as Jack felt her hand slide into his pants he couldn't help, but let out a small grown. Her touch just above him was almost too painful.

"One! Two! Three!"Ianto started again.

"Jack, that's the oldest trick in the book! Get up, you sex freak! Get up!" Owen yelled.

"That's right, Gwen! Woman's intuition!"

"How tough are you now Captain?" Gwen gritted as she just barely stroked him.

"Four! Five! Six!"

His hands came to clasp her waist as she sat on him. He forgot all about the wrestling match as he hardened against her. If he could use sex against her, she thought, why couldn't she?

"Tell me, Jack," she whispered huskily against his ear, "Do you enjoy getting down and dirty with all your coworkers or am I just special?"

He let out a small moan as she teased him. His head fell back and his eyes shut. He tried to stop himself, but… Gwen, had to admit she liked what she was feeling, but that wasn't the point. The point was there was no way in hell she was going weevil hunting while wearing a French maid's outfit.

"Seven! Eight! Nine!"

She removed her hand.

"Ten! And Gwen wins Round Two," Ianto yelled.

"She cheated! She fucking cheated! Foul! That is a foul! Redo! Redo!" Owen yelled.

"Stop being such a baby Owen and accept it," Tosh shot back smirking in the process.

Jack opened his eyes as he realized Gwen was no longer sitting against his body. He saw her standing sneering all the while and acting as though she did not just do what she just did. He couldn't believe how easily she had managed to turn his own tricks against him. He would have to be more careful.

"You minx," he spat slowly standing from the mud pit.

She ignored him a smug expression still set upon her features, "So, Jack, when you said raise. How much are we talking about?"

* * *

**Okay, so that was Round 2. Keep on reviewing if you're up for Round 3. Like I've said before, things are sure to intensify with some of the sizzling ideas I've got going ( I know it sounds weird, but I mean when you put Gwen and Jack in a mud pit both desperate to beat the other the possibilities are endless). Again thanks in advance and keep on reading and reviewing pretty please :D**


	3. Round 3

**Round 3 wohoo! Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and I especially want to thank MythStar Black Dragon, Crazy Psycho Book Freak, Section8grl, Angelus Draco, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Ray-08, starry eyed torchwood lover, Lutherian, HallowAvengence, phoegon, mt, Perfect Pirate Captain, Starlite1, bad2wolf2mcgee, Remote Control Princess, Super Spazz Attack, Kazz the 13****th****, wannie822, shadowxwolf, and Indiana-Parker for their amazing reviews. Here is the next bit and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Lucky girl," Owen started, "I wouldn't mind wrestling Jack for a raise. I deserve one if anything."

"Why don't you ask him for one then?" Tosh asked.

"I've tried," Owen defended, "The hormone geek said I needed to sleep with him for one."

"Did you?" Tosh just had to ask.

"Yes, Tosh we spent a night having wild passionate sex all throughout the Hub including the workstations and your computer," he answered sarcastically, "Of course I didn't. I told him he can fuck off and he just answered that that was kind of the idea. Bloody bastard, he is."

"All right," Ianto started trying to shake the image of Jack and Owen having sex all throughout the Hub from his mind, "Round Three beginning. The score stands one-one. Ready. Go."

DING! The sound of the third bell and it began again. They circled each other in the heavy mud pit looking right at each other, hilarity playing in both eyes. Their arms raised as they prepared for the next attack whether it was verbally or physically.

"I'm not going to go easy on you this time. That was just a warm up. You think just because you got me that time that you can do it again?" Jack said.

It was more like reassurance to himself. He mentally yelled at himself for what happened in the earlier round. How could he let her get the power over him and so easily? The minute her fingers trailed along him he just shut everything out except the feeling of her. He just couldn't help it, but he refused to let something like this happen again.

"What can I say? I learn from the best."

Jack smirked.

"Rhys knew all the tricks," she concluded with a grin.

His smirk seemed to disappear for a moment, but found its way back, "Ah yes, Rhys. Well I can't say his tricks were nothing new to me, but he did know a thing or two. I always did wonder why you married him. At least, I know it wasn't because he was bad in bed."

Gwen stopped in her tracks, confusion and realization at what he said hit her. He stood there smiling like the idiot that he was knowing this hit her hard.

"Jack?"

"Not bad for a first time with a man actually, just a little after he found out fully about Torchwood," Jack reminisced.

"Are you trying to tell me you've slept with Rhys?"Gwen questioned.

Ianto spat out the soda that he was currently ingesting and started a choking fit. Owen was hitting his chest as he choked on a piece of popcorn he had begun to swallow. Tosh's eyes widened. She patted Ianto on the back as she turned up the volume.

A slight shade of pink crossed Gwen's features, but he couldn't see it because of the mud covering her face. A mixture of emotions played within her. She wasn't sure whether she was angry at Jack for seducing her husband, angry and betrayed at Rhys who had let him seduce him, or the fact that officially Jack Harkness had to have seduced every bloody person on the planet except herself.

"Well you couldn't exactly call it sleeping. A lot more friction then that."

"Jack, did you have sex with Rhys while we were engaged or not."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I retconned him after that," he still avoided the question.

That did it. Her pink cheeks were a fiery red and Jack now had to face the consequences of his foolish words. Gwen jumped forward and tackled him to the ground. She continually punched him in the face until Jack turned them over and struggled to pull her arms back.

"You bastard!" she spat.

She knocked him in the face a final time blood gushing from his mouth before turning him on his stomach. Jack spat out a tooth that she had managed to knock out, but she only pushed his head into the mud. She changed her position sitting on his back roughly as he tried to fight her and wrapped her arms around his throat choking him.

"You did no such thing. Now take it back!"

"Kind of hard to do when you're being choked," he squeaked.

"One! Two!"

"Oh no, this isn't over yet," Jack managed as he heard Ianto counting.

Jack repositioned his arms and elbowed Gwen in the face not so lightly. He made sure of course that when he did so, he was aiming for a part that wouldn't break nor bleed, just hurt long enough to keep her occupied.

He copied her movement, blinding her beautiful eyes with a sprinkle of mud before he not so gently pushed her on her own stomach. He lay on top of her, his body fledged out fully on top of hers. She could feel his groin pressing into her back and she tried not to be effected by it. He crisscrossed her arms behind her back using his stomach to hold them there while simultaneously moving his hands lower. And lower until his hands were roaming over her bum, but in such a way Gwen felt like her whole body was on fire. Whatever he was doing…she had never felt something like that before, but she ignored it.

The team on the other hand…Owen was the first to zoom in on the action. They all tilted their heads to the side. Each was in a daze.

"That is, but how…Oh my God-"Tosh started.

"-Geese. That's hot. I wonder how he-"Owen said.

"-moves, but there's a-"Ianto went to answer.

"-Oh I see. But it's so-"

"-Yes, but-"

"-Isn't that impossible though to-"

"-Apparently not-"

"-Wow it's like-"

"-tell me about it. It-"

"-Must be something he learned from the 51st century."

"Well let me know when we find a time machine," Owen answered still in awe of the image in front of them.

Ianto shook himself from his reverie as he began counting into the speaker, "One! Two! Three!"

"Get the hell off me!" Gwen yelled thrashing against him.

"That's what Rhys said at first, but then he got into it," Jack laughed in her ear.

"Four! Five! Six!"

"Yep, "Jack continued, "He was one piece of work, but least to say he had a nice bum though not as nice as yours."

A small sob was heard from the mud and Jack looked down to see Gwen trying to hold back tears. His heart instantly broke at the sight. Her expression was one of complete sadness. Jack wanted to push her, rile her up a bit, but he didn't want to hurt her emotionally and he didn't want to make her cry. He never wanted to see her cry.

"What an arsewhole. How can he say something like that and not expect her to be heartbroken. For crying out loud he just implied that her deceased husband cheated on her with the only other man she's in love with," Tosh said in despair.

"Seven!"

"Gwen? Gwen, listen. Don't cry," he pulled back some of her muddied hair, his tone was soft as he tried to offer comfort and consolation, "Look, I'm sorry. I never slept with Rhys all right. Rhys would never have done something like that to you and I would never do something like that to you. I'm sorry."

BAM! Gwen bashed the back of her head into Jack's face.

"Oh c'mon! I can't believe you fell for those phony crocodile tears!"Owen yelled in outrage.

"I underestimated her," Ianto said.

"Of course you did. You two are a bunch of idiot men. You don't give us women the credit we deserve," Tosh said smugly.

"Tosh, save it for someone who cares all right? Who's the one who really believed she was crying? And if I recall correctly how long did it actually take for women to get the right to vote," Owen answered back.

"You want to start something you can't finish Owen?" Tosh snapped with fury.

Tosh sent him a death glare and Owen actually took two steps back. She then sat down in satisfaction.

"Well, looks like we'll be needing the arena again when Jack and Gwen are done," Ianto said mostly to himself as he watched Tosh and Owen distance themselves from each other.

With her hands completely free, they found the ground again hoisting her body up while Jack lay on his back in the sludge clutching his bleeding face. She straddled his lap and was smirking.

"One! Two! Three!"

"You know what I absolutely can't stand," Gwen started, not a single trace of tears, "When people look and portray me as some kind of cry baby. Like I'll breakdown over every little picky thing. And you know what's worse? When Ianto or Owen portrays me as the kind of cry baby who is ready to run into the arms of you with all my problems!"

"Four! Five!"

Gwen removed his hands from his face and leaned over him holding down his wrists on each side in the mire. Her face was inches from him, their breaths heavy with frustration, anxiety, denial and the unspoken things that floated between them.

"Six! Seven!"

"But do you want to know the part that really enrages me," she almost whispered softly and Jack couldn't help, but fall back under her spell.

He was looking at her with that look that made her melt every time. It was a look of sincerity, hope and even vulnerability. It was a look that told her all that she needed to know. Her hands actually shook as she held him down. She leaned forward, her chest brushing his ever so lightly and he couldn't help, but suppress a small moan.

"The fact that you would choose everyone else, even my own boyfriend over me," she whispered and her voice broke a little.

But she held back firmly. She wouldn't let Jack know how heartbroken she was, but that didn't stop the man from hearing it in her voice. She kept her cool even as she pulled her head up to lean over his.

"Eight! Nine!"

"Snog! Snog her! What the hell? Stop holding back you wanker and just kiss the girl!" Owen yelled.

"It's like watching a soap opera. It's right there. You can see what they have right there on screen and they continue to do absolutely nothing about it," Tosh pointed out in disgust that neither head was moving forward.

"Oh Gwen chuck him. You're too good for him," Ianto almost snarled seemingly getting really in to it.

They stared at each other for what seemed endless. Jack could feel himself get lost in those greens almost just as much as she got lose in his blues. It was like she was giving him a chance to prove her wrong after what she said. Jack could feel himself moving forward only a bit though. He wanted to, but it would only make it as right as it would be wrong.

"Ten!"

The bell rang interrupting them. Gwen removed herself from Jack and Jack soon followed standing up.

"The score stands Gwen two, Jack one. Gwen if you win the next round then Jack must keep his promise made earlier. Jack if you win this round then we go to the tiebreaker which is naked mud wrestling," Ianto stated in the loud speaker.

The atmosphere was not what it once was. There was more emotion, more dry air. There was ultimately one truth though. Both Jack and Gwen were not as thrilled to be wrestling the other as they first were.

* * *

**All right anyone up for Round 4? Now I know it's a bit dramatic, but after one unintentionally heard phrase from Owen into the loud speaker things should cheer up (hint hint). Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll do my best to update soon :D **


	4. Round 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've had a serious case of writer's block. Honestly, it was so bad that when I was assigned to write an essay for class, my sister had to threaten me with a metal bat to get me to finally attempt to do it.**

**Anyways here's the next part. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed especially Captain Slow II, Anon viewer, clarklit05, tvnut89, Diamondsshine4ever, sci.girl382, Kazz the 13****th****, scousedancer, DEFiiANCE, lilmisspoppets, Bellebet, Lutherian, MythStar Black Dragon, Section8grl, Perfect Pirate Captain, Lauzz x, Super Spazz Attack, starry-eyed-torchwood-lover, HallowAvengence, Lady-Clark Weasley of Books, and shadowxwolf for their most excellent reviews and support.**

* * *

Round 4

"This is such a pain in the arse," Owen whined.

Tosh and Ianto immediately looked at him with confused expressions.

"They are just on the verge of naked wrestling, that thing you've been excited about all week and now you think it's a pain in the arse?" Ianto retorted.

"Well, yeah that's exciting and yes spiritually I'm jumping up and down, but…look at them. They love each other. They won't admit it. It's getting too emotional for my liking is all I'm saying," he answered as his foot tapped madly up and down and he began to figit.

Tosh couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You've gone soft," Tosh told him.

"No, I'm just…I'm just…I'm not…Oh shit," Owen swore as realization hit him. Dead life makes you soft, he supposed, "Why doesn't Jack just tell her he loves her already?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him? The loud speaker is on," Tosh pointed to where Ianto's elbow was pressing the button down and Ianto made a guilty face as he hastily removed his elbow.

Gwen was pale. Well, considering the mud, what could be seen of her was pale and she was frowning. She kept her eyes down until after a moment of silence from upstairs when she finally lifted her head to look at Jack who was carrying a whole different theme with him.

Owen immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and began to swear every swear possible in the English language, then what he knew of Welsh after hearing Gwen mutter them so many times followed by some rather accomplished French and one German. Tosh couldn't help, but look impressed.

They looked on in interest to see where this would lead to.

Jack was a mixture of emotions, but he did a wonderful job of hiding it as he finally looked at Gwen. She was expecting some kind of response. The problem was there was no right response. In a situation like this the right response was always usually the wrong response. Oh, he was going to kill Owen for the final and last time for this!

Gwen was looking at him almost pleadingly not to say something both might later regret, but she still wanted an answer. The intense look she was giving him made him forget about the lust that had been gradually building and something…something else took its place. Care? The will to protect her from him? The desire to kiss her and pour every ounce of what he felt into her with the simple gesture? Feelings he was too afraid to face and if he did he most certainly did not want to remember they were mud wrestling just minutes before he did tell her.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, her tone normal, nothing hopeful or scared, but normal or as normal as she could manage with her heart hammering in her ears and the fear that at any second he was just going to walk away from her because it was too domestic or too emotional for him to handle.

He breathed heavily. He could feel defenses falling down as his urge to make her his was becoming greater by the second. Dammit Owen! But the medic had a point. He…he…Oh Harkness he yelled at himself, just tell her you love her!

Yes, this ex-police cop had managed to break him down, ground him to earth, make him want to live again and again and again. He loved her. He wanted her. And that was precisely the reason he stopped himself from giving in.

"What do you want me to say?" he breathed.

Gwen was confused by this answer. As usual he had avoided the question. Her anger and sadness deepened in her stomach like an endless pit and she suddenly felt very sick. Just very sick of all this. Gwen had a feeling Jack was going to kill Owen, but just for good measure she would take a few shots at him too. She too was not ready to face the subject full in the face.

"I…I don't want to do this anymore," Gwen said as she backed away pulling off the straps on her hands and pulling at the knob on the exit door, "Open the door guys."

"Gwen, you made a deal," Ianto said into the loud speaker.

The team couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I don't care. I don't care anymore. I'll do whatever I have to do, but I don't want to do this anymore, not today," she tried to stop her voice from breaking.

The room was becoming smaller and smaller. She kept her back to Jack who was seemingly still in contemplation, but that possibility passed when she felt two big hands hold her shoulders steadily.

"Jack-"

"-Shh," he cooed.

"Ianto will you please open the door."

"Ianto don't touch a damn button."

"Ianto the door."

"Ianto the coffee."

"Jack, stop I've had enough fun and games for one day," Gwen said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"There are things. You have to understand, Gwen," Jack started.

"And I know what those things are, so let it go Jack," she told him.

"Our conversation wasn't finished," he told her.

He had no idea what he was doing, but every time he hurt this woman he hurt inside too and he couldn't bear it anymore.

"It sounded finished," she turned to him.

"Well, it wasn't."

"All right then. Finish it. Look, I understand what kind of position Owen put you in, but the least you can do-"

Jack's head moved faster then his usual speed driving as his lips collided with hers, kissing her with extreme force holding her head in place. His tongue danced with hers in a heat of the moment. She grabbed his head and gave it her all, nibbling on his lips as she didn't hesitate. Small breaths and gasps escaped from both parties and Gwen even moaned when Jack did this…

"Oh that is hot," Owen made suggestive gestures with his eyes.

Tosh quirked an eyebrow and then understood, smirking a bit as they both discreetly left Ianto by himself.

Ianto held the stopwatch and was timing Gwen and Jack until they finally broke apart which was quite awhile.

"Eight and a half minutes," he said after a while, "Wow, now that is…Guys?" He finally looked behind him when no one answered to find that Tosh and Owen were missing, "Tosh? Owen?"

No answer.

"Tosh?! Owen?!"

"Oh God!"

Ianto's eyes widened when he realized two things. First, that the voice came from farther down the halls and secondly it most certainly wasn't Gwen's whose went back to making love to Jack's mouth in the mud room.

He turned back to the footage of Jack and Gwen.

"I do l-" he started, but she cut him off with her hands.

"I know, but the time isn't right. Not yet," she gasped.

He nodded and kissed her again.

Jack pushed Gwen against the wall and ran his hands all over her. Gwen made a hole in his t-shirt and aggressively just tore it off. Jack growled trying for some of her clothes, but Gwen only pushed him into the mud pit.

"Up for some naked mud wrestling Captain," she said as she settled herself on top of him.

Jack put a hand on her chest for good measure and pressed a few buttons on his watch. The camera signal was immediately blocked.

"Now where were we?" Jack asked Gwen.

"I believe we were about to get down and dirty," Gwen mused as they sat in the mud.

"Well I've always liked a challenge," he answered as he gave her a quick peck.

"Well I'm a fighter, you got me there. I especially like to win."

"Tough, sweetie. I always win."

Ianto stared at the screen in disbelief. After all this they still hadn't admitted how they felt through words, but they were still going to shag anyway. Owen was going to be pretty pissed when he found out that it wasn't recorded.

Ianto was having problems of his own too. Everyone in the Hub was too busy shagging and he just sat there.

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. A text message from his own lover asking if he wanted to come over for a quickie. Could not have chosen a better time, he thought, as he stood up and made for the Cog door.

Maybe he could convince them of taking a mud bath!

FIN!


End file.
